Animalistic
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: Some humans are born with the spirit of animals. Naruto and Kiba just so happen to be two humans that have this gift. What will happen as they try to survive high school AND a relationship together. AU KibaNaru, possible other pairings. ON HIATUS.
1. The First Day of High School

**A/N: Ugh… Here I am… Writing another KibaNaru fic when I'm only like two chapters into my other one… This is a bit sad… Plot bunnies… Ah well moving on, hope you like the fic. This is only the prologue, BTW, so it shouldn't be too long. My friends say I have a problem with being a bit too philosophical. I'm sorry if this part comes out as a little deep or just plain out annoying for the way it's written.**

**BTW, a little about this idea. When I first came up with it, it was originally meant to be a SasuNaru. However, I soon forgot about it for lack of a plot. Be aware that this fic is very weak in plot and could be going into a hiatus state or could even be discontinued/deleted. Just giving a forewarning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the smexy Naruto and Kiba. Mmmm… Kiba… But the idea IS original. Unless someone I don't know has done it. Then I apologize in advance.**

* * *

Long ago… No, not long ago… But it was in the past… Humans were classified into two sections. They were… special people… They had… special powers. I wouldn't say powers. It wasn't an activated thing. It was a passive ability that few people were ever born with. Well actually, few now. Long ago, many people were born with this ability. This ability gave a person a certain… aura… Their aura allowed them to communicate and befriend different animals. Only one person, as far as even I know, was ever able to communicate will all forms of nature… This person's name? Hmmm… Even I have a hard time remembering… But no worries, it will come back in time. Now then, where was I? Oh yes, this man could communicate with all forms of nature. Every animal… He even helped the plants. He had a family… Problem is, I don't remember his family either. But oh! This man was the point of example for everyone around him. Everyone respected him and his family. The sad thing is, he died at an extremely young age. How did he die? Hmm… It's coming back to me now… Oh yes! A rouge group that called themselves the "Akatsuki" attacked the humans. Yes, all of the members of the Akatsuki had this special gift. The humans fought back the best they could. But against nature? How could they win? Thankfully, this brave man stepped in, and fought back with all he had. Single handedly, he defeated the Akatsuki, leaving only stories of his victory. However, in the effort of defeating them, he died. After his death, the humans decided to destroy all that had this gift. These people went into hiding. But due to that, their people soon began to wane. Now, in this time, very few people exist with this gift. They have tried their best to hide it, yes. But it has been years since that incident. No one particularly cares now. Still… I continue to see their kind looked down in hatred. How sad… Even the son of that brave hero, is now the biggest idiot in their eyes… Hmm? I said something important? His son?.. Ah yes! His son. I believe his name was… Naruto… Yes. A splitting image of his father as well. But Naruto's story is not as good as his father's was. How about we go look at Naruto's life?

* * *

Naruto yawned and peeled his eyes open at the yipping noise that entered his ears. He peeled the small fox off of him and sat up.

"_You're going to be late," _the fox yipped.

Naruto frowned at the small fox. "I know I know," he said to the fox, who seemed it understand everything he said. "Stop annoying me and get off my back." The small fox looked at him, unsure. It started to shoo Naruto off the bed with his muzzle. Naruto sighed. "Fine. I'll go. Tell Iruka I'm awake, will ya?" Naruto got out of bed and started to crawl to the bathroom.

The fox rolled his eyes. _"Idiot,"_ it barked, making sure Naruto heard it. Naruto turned to glare at the fox, who only feigned innocence. Naruto shook his head and went to the bathroom. The fox trotted outside and looked up to the man with the ponytail, currently making pancakes. "Iruka,"the fox barked out, with a squeak in his voice. Normally, foxes couldn't speak, but since he was Naruto's soul animal, he could speak to a certain extent. At least, what he learned.

Iruka turned from the stove and stared at the little fox. He smiled at petted the fox on the head. "You wanted to tell me that Naruto is up, right Kyuubi?" The fox, named Kyuubi, nodded. Iruka smiled. "Thanks for waking him up. Your food is in your bowl."

Kyuubi nodded and went over to his bowl where is was filled with meat from last night. Kyuubi licked his lips. _'Yum. Pork. Iruka is so nice.'_ Kyuubi greedily bit into his bits of pork probably from leftover dinner.

Iruka finished the pancakes and put them on plates. Three for him, and five for Naruto. He made himself coffee and sat down at the table with the newspaper. After fifteen minutes passed, he looked at the clock on the wall. "Hurry up Naruto!" he yelled, "You're going to be late for your first day of high school."

Naruto came running out of the room. "Sorry I'm late," he said. He gobbled up his pancakes, and ran out the door. Iruka smiled at his adoptive son's antics and continued to read the paper while drinking his coffee.

Kyuubi just sighed as he jumped into Naruto's backpack that he had forgotten to get. Five minutes later, Naruto came running back, took his backpack, and started back to school once again.

* * *

Kiba woke up with a yawn as he felt his face being licked by a floppy tongue. "Alright Alright, I'm up," he said, as he sat up, with the small dog on his lap.

A voice came in from the front of his door. "That's right little brother," his sister, Hana said. "This is your first day of high school. You should be up and early. And right now… Well, let's just say you're not early."

Kiba looked at the clock. "What! Why didn't you tell me the time? I meant to get to school early so I could look around campus." The dog seemed to whimper at his stressed master. Kiba looked down at the dog apologetically. "Sorry, Akamaru."

Hana shrugged. "If you leave now you can get there on time like the other students. Seriously, high school isn't _that_ big." Hana then left her little brother.

Kiba sighed and pulled Akamaru off of him. He set him on the floor. "go have breakfast. Tell mom I'll be down in ten."

"_Alright,"_ Akamaru barked, as Kiba disappeared with clothes. Akamaru ran down the stairs and stood at the foot of Kiba's mom, Tsume. Tsume looked down at the petite dog. Well, he was petite compared to her dog. "Kiba," Akamaru barked out.

Tsume nodded. "All right, your food is in your bowl, Akamaru. And great job on your English."

Akamaru beamed proudly and went over to his bowl. _'Mmm. Pork. My favorite.' _Akamaru started to munch happily on the pork in his bowl. Kiba came down soon with his backpack.

"Thanks mom," Kiba said, as he sat down and ate his waffles. Kiba set down his backpack while he ate, and he failed to notice Akamaru jump in. Kiba stood up and picked up his backpack. He checked the clock. "Well, gotta go. See ya mom." Tsume stood up and hugged her son first.

"Have a nice day of school sweetie," she said, as Kiba disappeared and started a jog towards his school. Tsume smiled at her son. "I just know something good is coming your way Kiba. I just know it."

* * *

Naruto ran into the courtyard of his new school, Konoha High. Orientation was to begin in the courtyard, and there was a bunch of seats laid out for the freshman students. Naruto looked around for any familiar face. Suddenly, he spotted a head of pink, and a head of bleached yellow. Naruto ran over to his childhood friends. "Hey Sakura. Hey Ino."

"Hey Naruto," Sakura replied. Ino only nodded. They were both staring at someone else. Naruto looked at who they were staring at, and saw that it was a boy on the small setup stage. The boy had pale skin and black hair that framed his face. Naruto rolled his eyes. It seemed like Sakura and Ino, actually every girl had the hots for whoever he was. Naruto didn't care. He just waited until orientation began, vaguely noticing the weight that continued to shift in his backpack on the ground.

Kiba walked into the courtyard and tried to spot any familiar faces. He saw his friends from grade school. Kiba walked over to them and sat down. "What's up guys?" he asked as he sat down. He looked at his three friends. Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Shino looked… well, mysterious with his sunglasses. Shikamaru looked bored and was looking up at the sky. Chouji was eating out of the bag of potato chips. They all replied to Kiba in some way.

Kiba ignored them. His friends were usually this way. He looked around and noticed that all the girls were staring at the front of the stage. He looked at the stage and saw a pale boy with midnight black hair. Kiba didn't particularly care about that boy and started looking around again. After orientation, everyone left for their respective classes. Kiba was walking down the hall, trying to remember the format of the school. His sister had come here and explained it to him, but only bits and pieces came back. Kiba was so busy thinking about what his sister told him about the school, that he didn't noticed someone run right into him. Both Kiba and the boy that ran into him fell back on their bums.

Kiba looked at the boy. "Watch where you're going!"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the boy adjacent to him. Due to his acute sense of smelling, he could smell Kiba. He smelt like a dog. "Why don't you want where you're going, dog boy?!"

"You're the one that ran into me, fox face!" Kiba didn't know why he called Naruto a fox, but when he got a closer look, he had to admit he did look like a fox. With those whisker marks on the sides of his cheeks.

Naruto only frowned at the boy before he was about to yell a comeback. Suddenly, he remembered something important. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I'm looking for my History class."

Kiba sighed. Why did he have to have the same class as this boy? "I have that too. Look, I'm sorry. I was thinking of what my sister told me." He got up and held out a hand to Naruto who was still on the floor. Naruto gladly took it. "It's this way," he said pointing to the way Naruto was running from.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Sorry, this school is big. By the way, my name is Naruto Umino. What's yours?"

"Kiba Inuzuka," he said as he nodded with a smile. "C'mon. Let's get to History before we are late."

"Aww great," Naruto groaned. "Just what I need. To learn about some dead people in the morning." Kiba laughed at Naruto's joke. Naruto smiled at his new friend. Perhaps this whole high school thing was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh… This was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Oh well, enjoy and please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Lunch

**A/N: Again, another update for my Chirstmas Update Present! Still working on a title for it! Anyways, this is a fic you all haven't really heard from in a while. MY BAD!!!!! ANYWAYS, let's get on with it them.**

**BTW, I will be adding a little SasuNaru into the mix, but the whole fic will remain solely KibaNaru!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................**

* * *

Finally… Lunch… Naruto's favorite time of the day. Naruto, with glazed eyes, walked on over to the lunchroom and sat down at any old random table. He always did this at his old school. No one really talked to him, so he just sat there. Finally, one day, he asked the most popular girl in school, Sakura, out. Surprisingly, she said yes. For their date, they went to a very fun carnival, and Sakura said, "she never knew this side of Naruto existed." Later on, she had told Naruto that this was all supposed to be a prank, but that she was having a wonderful time. Naruto felt a little crushed, but the next day, Sakura walked on over to join Naruto for lunch. Later on, her friend Ino came over. And that was how Ino and Sakura became friends with Naruto…

Naruto continued to reminisce, as a few other people started appearing at his table. He looked up at Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and a few other people he didn't know. "Naruto," Sakura asked warily. "Who's this?" She pointed towards Kiba.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka," he replied back. "I'm Naruto's friend. And you would be..?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said. She pointed to the girl a few ways behind her. "That is Ino Yamanaka. We're friends of Naruto as well."

"Can't we just sit down and eat?" a kid from behind Kiba asked. "So troublesome…"

"Sure," Kiba growled, as he sat down next to Naruto. Sakura sat across from Naruto. She made the hand gestures to Kiba saying, 'I'm watching you.' Kiba rolled his eyes. "So Naruto," Kiba said, as he swung his arm around him good-naturedly. "What you having for lunch?" He noticed Sakura's glare from the corner of his eye, but he was having too much fun messing with her.

"I don't know," Naruto said clueless as ever. He reached into his backpack and touched something furry. _"Kyuubi!" _Naruto barked out, although no one seemed to hear him.

"_Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeesssssssss?" _Kyuubi asked slyly like the fox he was.

"_What are you doing here?" _Naruto asked in a bark.

"_I don't really know… Making sure you don't die. Oh, by the way, Iruka made you a peanut-butter and banana sandwich."_

"_How the hell do you know?!"_

Kyubi shifted around a little. _"I kinda got hungry while you were working… so I ate it…"_

"_What am I supposed to eat!?!?"_ Naruto asked, panicking slightly. _"I'm hungry!" _That was further proven by Naruto's stomach who had chosen now to growl.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said, not realizing the dilemma his friend was currently going through. "What's with you? Your lunch too tough for you?"

"Shut up dog boy!" Naruto growled, before barking, this time loudly at his backpack. People began to stare at him, but Naruto either wanted to embarrass himself or he didn't care.

"Naruto…" Sakura mumbled. This was kinda embarrassing… Naruto had only done this once, and that was when she wasn't friendly with him yet. Naruto had gotten into an argument with a teacher, and he suddenly started barking at him. The teacher didn't really know how to respond, and Naruto just stormed out. No one ever talked about that incident again, surprisingly.

Kiba didn't know why but he understood just about everything Naruto was barking out. _"Bastard! Why did you have to eat my lunch!?! Now what am I going to eat! Don't give me that!?! I'm hungry! How come you had to come today!?"_ "Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at Kiba. "I'm fine," he said before proceeding to growl at his backpack. "Look… I don't have anything to eat…"

"Well," Kiba said as he reached into his backpack. When he reached for his lunchbox, he pulled out a small white dog. His eyes widened slightly, and he shoved it back in. He, unlike Naruto, was smart enough to use his mind link.

'_Why the hell are you here?!' _Kiba thought angrily at Akamaru.

'_I wanted to see your school… Excuse me for being curious!'_

'_Did you eat my lunch?'_

'_Only half of it… I saved the other half for you.'_

Kiba sighed. Looks like he couldn't give anything to Naruto, otherwise there wouldn't be enough for both of them. Kiba took out his lunchbox and moodily ate his half of lunch. It was barely enough for him…

Naruto just sat there and pouted to himself, bemoaning his plight. No lunch… How was he going to get through the day!?!?! "Naruto Uzumaki," a smooth voice said, as it cut through his thoughts. "Am I right?"

Naruto turned around and caught sight of Sasuke Uchiha, the prince of the school. Or so he acted like it anyways… Everyone was quiet, waiting for Naruto to respond to Sasuke. 'Why would Sasuke talk to a loser like Naruto?' were some of the thoughts several girls had. "Hey!" Naruto yelled out in recognition. "You're that emo kid that was on the stage this morning!"

Everyone held their breaths, and several of the girls gasped. Did Naruto just call Sasuke, emo? And then, something even more amazing happened. Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Yes, I suppose I was. And you were that idiot who was so bright, I was going blind just looking at the audience."

Naruto didn't exactly have anything to say, as his jaw just fell open and he was staring at Sasuke. Suddenly, he felt something being popped into his mouth, and someone closed his jaw for him. "It's not polite to stare," Sasuke said, as he withdrew his hand from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto instinctively swallowed, and then started mock choking. "What the hell was that?!"

"Some sushi," Sasuke said, as he sat down. "I fugred since you didn't have lunch, that you would be happy to eat something."

"Well at least tell me!" Naruto shouted, while pouting. Suddenly, his stomach growled, wanting more food. Sasuke chuckled, and help out a piece of sushi with his chopsticks. Naruto grudgingly accepted being fed from the older boy.

People were now staring at the pair, whether out of jealousy, confusion, or amazement. "They look so cute together!" Ino squealed.

Sasuke elegantly raised an eyebrow, and looked down at Naruto who was innocently leaning into him. Naruto started to blush. "I'm hungry…" was his pathetic excuse. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave him the rest of his lunch.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Naruto called out, getting more gasps from most of the female population.

"Whatever you want, Naru-chan," Sasuke teased.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled. More gasps.

Sasuke was actually surprised at the audacity of this boy. He didn't know what it was, but something about this blonde made him… interesting. Sasuke sat up straight and moved his head closer to Naruto's. Naruto moved back slightly, nervous at how close Sasuke was getting. Now, several people were fainting from what they saw.

Kiba started to seethe. All he knew about Sasuke was that every girl loved him, and that he was an upper class-men. But still, he didn't like how he was closing in on his Naruto like that… Wait… His? Well, Naruto _was_ his friend. So it was his duty to protect him from all bastards!

"Hey Uchiha!" Kiba said, as he stood up. Sasuke, looking a bit annoyed looked up at him.

"May I help you?"

"Get away from Naruto! He doesn't want you here."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, but all Naruto could do right now was stutter and blush. "I-I-It's okay K-Kiba… He let me h-have his lunch…"

Kiba growled and sat back down. Sasuke smirked and whispered something into Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded slowly, although his blush was still evident on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, it as kinda short… Sorry, but I don't really feel like putting my heart into this fic right now. Sorry… Like I said in the first chapter, this is a very weak fic so… Yea… I'll try to do better next chapter, but no promises...**


	3. Author's Note, NOT A CHAPTER

**NO CHAPTER. JUST GIANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Had to put that up before you all killed me for getting your hopes up.**

**Alright then, thanks to all who voted, but I already have the results in. This fic will (unfortunately) be going on hiatus. I'm sorry, and I will listen to all your flames/complaints/hate mail, and hopefully be able to respond (if you guys give me a return adress...). I don't know when it will be recontinued, but until then, I need to get my life straight. Thanks you for your cooperation...  
**


End file.
